Sonic.EXE (Alefinitely extreme Upplayed)
Summary Sonic.EXE is a demonic hedgehog that can manipulate boundaries he is the strongest Sonic and always will be, even if the article says that Sonic.EXE can never defeat them, he still solos, not even NOTHING can beat Sonic.EXE He can manipulate all boundaries This is only if we limit Sonic.EXE's power Tier: Ocean tier | TOP BOSS LV666 Aleversal | TRANSCENDS TIERS AND REJECTS THEM | Doesn't matter with Boundary Manipulation Name: '''Sonic.EXE '''Origin: '''Touhoupasta '''Age: '''Irrelevant '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Classification: '''Gap Hedgehog '''Powers and abilities: '''Boundless Boundary Manipulation, Listing all abilities that would make this wiki explode (If he lists them all, everything in this wiki will crash) '''Attack Potency: Ocean Tier (Created a giant ocean full of blood that killed a group of omnipotents) | TOP BOSS LV666 Aleversal (Stomped the aleverse with ease) Rejecting your attack potency and transcending it (He doesn't need attack potency to win) | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation (He always wins and will always be stronger than your character, even if you add him to noteable victories or won against him he can manipulate the boundary between victory and loss) Speed: Super Irrelevant | TOP BOSS LV666 ALEVERSAL | Rejects your speed and transcending it | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation Lifting Strength: Ocean Class | TOP BOSS LV666 ALEVERSAL | Rejects your lifting strength and transcening it | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation Striking Strength: Ocean Tier | TOP BOSS LV666 ALEVERSAL | Rejects your striking strength and transcening it | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation Durability: Ocean Tier | TOP BOSS LV666 ALEVERSAL | Rejects your durability and transcending it | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation Stamina: Never gets tired | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation Range: Ocean Range | TOP BOSS LV666 Aleversal | Rejects your Range and transcending it | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation Standard Equipment: '''Gaps because he is like Yukari Yakumo '''Intelligence: Smartest | Rejecting your Intelligence and transcending it | Doesn't matter with boundary manipulation Weaknesses: MANIPULATES BOUNDARY BETWEEN WEAKNESS OR NOT List of people he can gapstomp Yukari Yakumo ''' '''CharacterRealms Wiki Omniversal Battlefield wiki Daniel (Wanked) Hostless Your character Your mom The Fucking Black Devil Nothing (Because Sonic.EXE is that nothing character) Yxz TOAA All + of this wiki All Exaggerated characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters Everything I Forgot to add The List goes on and on Gallery ' Yxz.jpg|Yxz before thinking about Sonic.EXE (Ska is dead sorry) Sonic exe darkest struggles last story by sandvich33-d7ygu6z.jpg|A clone of Sonic.EXE getting turned into the regular sonic after meeting Sonic.EXE TOAAisded.png|Boundary between The One Above All and The One Below all Yxz mass.jpg|Yxz and the freaking black devil trapped inside Sonic.EXE's dimension Logan.jpeg|Logan Paul is scared after Sonic.EXE manipulates the boundary between most powerful and worst on the wiki Ded.png|Sigma (Composite) getting gapstomped by Sonic.EXE Stalins Funeral.jpg|Stalin after getting gapstomped by Sonic.EXE F.jpeg|Sonic.EXE manipulates the boundary between victory and loss after Hax Master tried to hax him IMG 1152.jpg|Boundary between exaggerated and downplayed Vegito'sremains.jpg|HOSTLESS stood no chance against Sonic.EXE Cosmic-Explosion.jpg|The Real world verse after hearing that Sonic.EXE is coming Big explosion.jpg|CharacterRealms wiki after trying to rank Sonic.EXE to best 5-B Byeabye.gif|The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance closed after their members got gapstomped by Sonic.EXE Dead cat.jpg|Boundary between the overkiller and the underkiller Dead Bowser.PNG|Emperor Bowser got gapstomped after he fought he killed Sonic.EXE via Boundary between victory and loss ' Category:MLPlover2011's Profiles Category:Creepypasta Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Evil Characters Category:Ocean Tier Category:Beyond Aleverse Category:Beyond Memetic